


Failed Date

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: One date seemed to seal the deal… or did it?





	Failed Date

It was supposed to the date to end all dates. It was supposed to be that fantasy date that lasted unto morning. After all the flirting, all the banter, it was supposed to be it. 

It wasn’t. 

And now after radio silence for two months, Darcy drummed her fingers on her silver clutch, waiting for Scott, a man that Nat said she would love and totally was up her alley. 

So here she stood outside the Indian restaurant in SoHo, all full of nerves and energy because really she had only said yes because Nat had asked. She had silently prayed that despite the failed date two months ago, the guy would wise up and ask her again. But that dream didn’t come to fruition, so here she was. 

Her blue eyes scanned the packed New York sidewalk looking for a blonde except they came across the one person she didn’t want to see - her failed date - with another woman. She tried not to give away that she had seen them, but of course his blue eyes felt himself being watched and they fell on her. She internally cursed him and his assassin ways. 

“Are you Darcy?” A male voice asked, pulling her away from her impending nightmare. 

She turned to face the shorter, lanky man in front of her, potentially a similar version of Captain America before the serum only with glasses and green eyes. “Yes, hi,” she rambled, outstretching her hand to shake his. 

“Nat said you were pretty, she wasn’t lying,” he said earnestly. 

Totally a similar version to pre-serum Steve. She shook his hand and smiled. “Thanks,” she replied. 

Her eyes left him to scan the crowd for her failed date and there he was with his date three feet away. “Hi Darce,” he greeted, his eyes hard. 

“Hi, Buck; this is Scott,” she introduced, waving to her date. 

She watched as Bucky shook the smaller man’s hand firmly, wondering if he was trying to break it. “This is Lucy,” he said after, motioning to his date. 

“Hi, Lucy,” Darcy greeted. “Nice to meet you.” 

There were more pleasantries exchanged and they bid each other goodbye except they two couples turned to go into the sa,e restaurant at once. “Well, this is awkward,” Scott joked, Darcy chuckled and Lucy smiled. “Why don’t we all sit at a table?” 

Darcy tried to hide her internal freak out. “That sounds like fun,” Lucy interjected. 

“Sounds like fun, doesn’t it, Buck?” she quipped. 

His hard blue eyes fell on her and she watched him clench his fist before turning on his Casanova charm. “Sounds just perfect, suga’,” he replied. 

She arched her eyebrow at him as he tilted his head challenging her, before she smiled sweetly and went up to the hostess asking for a table for four. 

————-

She was in hell. Literal hell. Her previous failed date had nothing on this one. Thirty minutes about Lucy being a pediatrician and all the things kids shove in orifices. Then another thirty on Scott and his engineering job, Darcy wasn’t going to be surprised if Bucky started talking about all the ways he could kill people with his pinky. 

She wanted to bang her head on the table through the whole time and she needed alcohol because she knew it was going to circle back to her and she didn’t want that attention. She wanted to be home and away from THIS, whatever this was. Was she just prone to bad dates? Was that it? Was it because she didn’t tip the barista last week? What put her in this position? 

Her eyes fell on the brunet across from her - him - it had been him. The failed date with him was supposed to prevent this. And really had it been all that bad? 

Sure, doombots had interrupted and she had to run from a bomb, but it hadn’t been bad persay. Actually up until that point, Bucky had been his charming, witty self and it had been perfect. It would have led to her inviting him up for coffee. Instead, he had tugged her away from the explosion and tried to protect her from debris. She had left that night without him in an ambulance, making sure she didn’t have a concussion, and hadn’t really seen him since. “So what do you do, Darcy?” Lucy asked, sipping on a mango lassi. 

“I’m a science wrangler,” she answered automatically. 

“A science wrangler?” 

“Yea, I herd scientist like sheep,” she joked. 

She watched Bucky’s lip quirk up and Lucy’s face fell into confusion. “But that’s not a thing….” she trailed off. 

“What she means to say is she keeps Stark, Banner and Foster in line,” Bucky explained. 

“Oh, you work for Stark,” Lucy exhaled like a light had gone off. 

“With,” Darcy interjected. 

“Excuse me?” Lucy replied, head tilting at Darcy. 

“I work with Stark, not for,” she explained, taking a sip of her own drink. Bucky’s lips turned up in a full smile, knowing full well that Darcy would argue that she worked with Stark because Stark had been trying to make her a part of Stark Industries for months and she always turned down the offer. Darcy squinted her eyes at him before back to his date. “I’m employed by Shield. So I work for them, not Stark despite his many proposals of how ‘awesome’ of a personal assistant I would be to him. Your date right there knows all about.” 

Lucy turned to Bucky and he shrugged. “I thought you said you worked in security?” his date asked. 

“More like protecting the world,” Darcy mumbled into her drink before looking up sweetly at the former assassin that’s eyes were throwing daggers at her. 

And then it happened, her work phone’s emergency alarm went off, singing “Weird Science”. “Oh fuck,” she muttered, swiping the answer button. “Yes?” 

Within seconds, Darcy was pushing back her chair and gathering her jacket and purse, scrambling to find $20 for her half of dinner. “What do you mean containment?” she asked into the phone. “He wasn’t supposed… oh for fuck’s sake… for one night can you all just….” 

She felt a hand on her arm, guiding her away from her chair. “I got to ….”

“I got it, doll,” Bucky reassured her before speaking to their respective dates. “Well this has been….. yeah.” 

His arm went from her elbow to her lower back. “Jarvis… I swear..” 

He pushed open the door and threw up his arm for a taxi, never leaving her side. 

—————-

Darcy heard the sirens as she exited the elevator, Bucky hot on her heels. “Granted, I had a shitty date, I’m glad you saved me but what the hell Banner!” she expressed as she came near the glass doors. “Of alllllll my scientists….” 

She pushed open the door without thinking mid-ramble, Bucky trying to stop her before she fully entered. “DON’T!” the scientist screamed. 

Her eyes locked on the green of the Hulk. “Fuck,” she muttered. “Hey, Big Guy, how are you?” 

The sitting Hulk stood. “Science Lady,” he mumbled. 

She felt Bucky’s tight grip on her elbow, but she knew that if Bucky tried anything the Hulk would freak. “What happened here, Big Guy?” 

“Puny Banner.” 

She hummed and took a step forward, but the grip on her arm prevented her. She tugged again, hoping Bucky would let her go, trying to show that everything was fine. She knew if she startled the Hulk, he’d freak. “Let me go,” she whispered to him. 

“No,” he grounded out. 

“You’ll only upset him. I got this,” she reassured. 

“Darce…” he begun. 

“This isn’t doombots, this is my friend,” she explained, jerking her elbow forward and walking into the space. She walked over to the security box and typed in a code, turning off the alarms. “There. Better?” 

“Yes,” he grunted, green eyes watching her as she walked towards Banner’s desk. 

“What was puny Banner working on huh?” she asked, flipping through a stack of papers. 

He shrugged.

She stopped immediately and dropped her fingers from the papers. “Jarvis?” she asked the ceiling. 

“Banner was trying to replicate HYDRA’s sex pollen,” the AI explained. 

“I’m sorry, what?!” she asked, looking at her hand and then lifting to the ceiling. 

“He was mixing chemicals… when the alarm went off, Ms. Lewis,” the AI finished. 

“Jarvis, are you saying I’m standing in a room with a potential horny Hulk?” she asked, her eyes flitting to the large, green man six-feet from her. 

“It is possible,” the AI replied. 

“I don’t get paid enough for this, Jarvis,” she yelled at the ceiling, before muttering, “I’m not drunk enough for this either.”

She took a couple steps back from the once scientist, but kept her eyes on him. “Hey bud, if I leave you here are you going to be OK?” 

“You’re pretty,” he muttered. 

“Yup, you’ve definitely inhaled,” she concluded, as she continued to back away. “Which means, I’m inhaling…. And Bucky’s inhaling, so bud, you stay here, we’re going to go like shower and breathe in normal air. Jarvis is going to monitor you and let us know when you are puny Banner again, OK? OK.”

The Hulk didn’t answer, as she backed away, closer and closer to Bucky and the exit. She could feel her skin, starting to sweat and her hands became clammy. She bumped into Bucky’s hard body not knowing he had moved to help her exit. She hissed at the contact, head turning to look at him, finding his pupils dilated and full of lust. “Darce,” he moaned. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have said their first date was such a failure because this one was moving right up there. 

His hands were on her elbows and she felt a shiver down her spine at the contact. “Jesus fucking christ,” she cursed, knowing full well that he was becoming affected to. “Alright, we are going. We are going into containment. Jarvis, do you thing in here and we are going to go to the countaiment shower.” 

She pushed Bucky back and through the glass door, his hands never leaving her skin. If anything the touch became exploratory. “Come on, Barnes. Hopefully, a shower and fresh recycled air will clear you and me of this.” 

“You’re beautiful,” he uttered with wonder. 

“Uhhuh, that’s the toxin talking bud; let’s go,” she replied, trudging down the hall and into the containment room. Upon entry, she started pulling off her clothes and tried to give Bucky privacy by putting her back to him. Except she didn’t hear anything happening next to her. She turned to see him staring at her in amazement. “What?” 

“You’re beautiful,” he repeated. 

“Yeah, yeah, Buck,” she blew off his compliment, pulling off her socks. “Get changed, you need a shower.” 

“I mean it, Darce,” he enforced, his hand falling to her back. 

“That why you avoided me for two months, ‘cause I’m beautiful?” she quipped, tugging off her pants. “That’s why you haven’t spoken to me, blinded by my beauty?” 

“You could have gotten hurt,” he explained, his blues tracking hers. “You were injured, Darce.”

“Yeah, I had a scraped knee and guess what I got a band-aid,” she reminded him, grabbing the white towel from the cabinet. 

“You could have gotten killed, Darce,” he argued. “And that was our first date! First! I don’t want to imagine what could have happened on our second?” 

“Sex,” she joked, moving to unclasp her bra and dropping it to the ground. His blown pupils never left her face, but he saw both hands clench. “Or maybe that’s too fast for you centurians.” 

“Be serious here,” he replied. 

“I am being serious,” she retorted, taking off her underwear as her hands landed on her hips. “Hell, sex could have happened the first date if you had gone to the hospital with me. But noooooooo, you stayed behind. I thought you old foogies liked to walk a girl to her door.” 

“Darce,” he grounded out. 

“Guess you aren’t the gentleman, they said you were,” she jabbed, pushing the door open to the decontamination shower and leaving him behind. 

She wanted to yell at him some more, but the toxin was making her skin tingle and her body crave a release, so instead she decided to separate herself from Bucky. Because she had no idea if she could stay mad at him and not jump him, especially when her brain had begun undressing him the moment she said sex. 

She unboxed the white bar from the soap holder and turned the shower on to a scalding temperature. She stepped under the water and it gave her some relief. She tried to get her mind off of a naked Bucky by scrubbing her arms vigorously. 

“You are going to make yourself bleed, suga’.” 

She yelped, dropping the soap to the tile. Her blue eyes fell to it and not to the naked assassin behind her. “What are you doing in here?” she demanded.

“Thought I’d wash your back for you,” he clarified. Her brain flashed to his hands on her back as he fucked her from behind. She cursed the image. “Thought I’d make up for my … what do you kids call it, ghosting?” 

She wanted to turn and face him, but in their current state, she didn’t think she could risk seeing a glimpse of his naked body. She closed her eyes and began counting to ten. At five she felt her hair move off her back. “Buck…” 

“You are gorgeous, Dee,” he praised. 

She tried not to moan at the nickname that he had begun using six months ago after a late night of sciencing. The name always made her swoon. This was just whatever Banner was working on. “Buck, it’s just the toxins.” 

She heard his feet hit the wet tile, knew he was maybe an inch away from her. “Not the toxins, Dee. Thought you were gorgeous without them, think you are gorgeous with them,” he explained, his flesh fingers ghosting over her shoulder. “Whatever Banner made doesn’t change that. Doesn’t change this.” 

“Doesn’t it?” 

“Naw, suga’. Toxins don’t change they make me feel about ‘cha.” 

“Buck…” 

“May make me want to fuck ya in this shower, but doesn’t change how I feel.” She closed her eyes, his touching of her skin and his Brooklyn accent were doing wonders for her libido. “I just thought after the doombots, ya wouldn’t want to go on another date, Dee.” 

That was it, she had to face him, so she turned and tried to not let her eyes fall down past his chin. “Why wouldn’t I want to, Buck?” she asked. 

“Well, it was a shitty way to end a date, suga’.” 

“The only shitty thing about that date was you not going to the hospital with me. And theeeeeen spending two months ignoring me.” 

His lips quirked up. “I’m sorry, Dee. Let me make it up to ya.” 

She shot up an eyebrow, and he bit his lip. If he was going for innocent, it was working on her because he looked like a cat that caught a canary. “Make it up to me how?”

His big, calloused hands landed on her hips. “Let me kiss it better.” 

Her eyes fell to his lips and she whimpered. She had been wanting to kiss him for months, well really every since she met him and here he was wanting to kiss her, wanting to make it up to her. How could she turn him down? 

She nodded and his own eyes fell to her lips, one of his hands leaving her hip for her neck. The hand tilted hers, so that their noses brushed together. He held still for long second, letting them breathe each other’s air in before slotting his lips over hers and she instantly melted. Her own hands fell to his hard chest, feeling his muscles. He drew her closer, causing her to feel his cock against her stomach and moan against his lips. 

Seconds went by before they broke apart and Bucky left her lips to taste her jaw and neck. “So so beautiful,” he muttered into her skin. “Going to make it up to ya, suga’.” 

His mouth sucked at her pulse point and she arched into him, rubbing herself against him. The hot water hit her back, but she could no longer feel it as a roaring fire burned underneath her skin. “Bucky,” she gasped. 

He hummed, nipping at her neck. The hand on her hip, traced up her body before caressing her breast. “So so soft,” he praised, bending down to take a nipple in her mouth. 

She gasped at the sensation of his tongue flicking her nipple. Her nails curled into his chest and she felt him moan against her. “Bucky, please,” she pleaded, one hand falling down to his abs. 

“What do you want, suga’?” he asked, before giving the same attention he had been giving to the other side. 

She rubbed her stomach against his erection, feeling his pre-cum against her skin, as she tried to figure out what she wanted. Except that Bucky seemed to make that decision for her, as his metal digits found her wet, lower lips. His light touch caused a wanton moan to escape her lips and her head to fall back. “Like that?” 

“Bucky.” 

He added a little bit more pressure. “Wanna come on my hand, suga’?” 

His flesh hand palmed her breast, as he pushed two fingers into her. “Fuck,” she muttered, feeling the fire grow. 

“We’ll get to that, here in a second.” He moved the two fingers in and out of her, her hands clawing into his skin. “Going to make it up to ya, suga’. Going to make you scream.” 

He began using his thumb against her clit and felt the fire scorch her. She knew she was close, but she didn’t know if it was him or the toxins that had gotten her there so fast. “Bucky,” she chanted. 

His lips kissed her neck over and over. “Come for me, Dee. Come on, suga’. I’m sure you are blinding when you let go. Come on.” 

He bit her pulse point, again and she was lost. The fire exploding inside of her and white light crossed her eyelids, as she felt her walls grip his fingers. There was even a ringing in her ears, before it cleared and she heard him say, “So beautiful, Dee.” 

He pulled his fingers away and she whimpered at the loss of contact. “It’s OK, suga’,” he reaffirmed, his hands lifting her up and pushing her against the tiled wall. “I’m going to give you what you want.” 

She felt his hard cock rub between her and hitting her clit. She mewled. “Open those pretty eyes for me, Dee,” he instructed. 

Her blue eyes fluttered open to see his lust blown pupils. There was only a little blue left. “Please, baby,” she whimpered. 

He held onto her with the metal hand, as his flesh hand helped guide him into her. She gasped and he hissed, as he filled her. She felt him stretch her and her walls clench. The back of her head fell back. “Like fuckin’ velvet, suga’.” 

He pumped himself slowly in and out of her and her fingers gripped his shoulders. “Bucky, baby,” she moaned after a few thrusts. 

“I know, suga’, I know. Like a fuckin’ dream on my cock.”

Her left hand fell away from his shoulder to the wall, as she helped to rock herself on him, changing the angle and allowing him to slip deep. “Fuckin’ hell,” he cursed. 

“Buck,” she gasped, moving herself up and down as much as she could. 

“Dee,” he responded, his forehead meeting hers. “Suga’. Jesus you’re clenching the hell out of me, darlin’. Not gonna last if ya do that.” 

She hummed and focused on clenching him. He cursed and she nipped at his lips. “Shoulda known you’d be a pistol in and out of bed.” 

He pushed harder and faster into her and the kisses turned filthy as they added their own tongues into the mix. Darcy felt the fire rage again and lick her skin. “Bucky,” she whined. 

“Come on me, Dee. I’m right there, suga’. Come on.” 

She arched of the wall and ground herself into him, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone. Seconds flew by before she screamed. He kissed her jaw and her cheek, before he cursed and flooded her clenching cunt with his cum. “Fuck, suga’.” 

She hummed as the fire dulled to just embers, their bodies not leaving any space between them. His lips kissed hers repeatedly, his flesh hand at her hip squeezing. “Could have been doing that for two months, Buck,” she teased. 

“I’m an idiot, Dee,” he said, pushing his forehead against hers, blues staring into each other. “And I’m gonna take you out on a great second date.” 

“Thought we just had it?” she quipped with a smile. 

He nipped at her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. “Then a third great date and this time no phones, no Avengers, no doombots, no toxins.” 

“I like the toxins.” 

“No toxins,” he enforced. 

She giggled. “Fine, just you and me.” 

“You and me, suga’. I like the sound of that, but I’m not done with makin’ it up to you, yet.”


End file.
